El primer brillo del filo
by akanatsume
Summary: Una joven cortesana que vive en Génova desea escapar de la vida que lleva sin encontrar manera alguna, hasta que una joven asesina de mal carácter se cruza en su camino. Relacionado a Frammentazione, mi fic principal. NO es necesario haber leído este último para poder leer estas historias independientes, son anteriores al fic.
1. Capítulo I

_**Aclaraciones: ****Assassin's Creed y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ubisoft. Este fic está ambientado en el universo del mismo, pero no utiliza sus personajes, se recurre a personajes originales, propios (Así que lamento decirles a los que no les gustan los OC que sigan de largo).**_

_**¡Buenas! c: Es un gustaso poder abrir una nueva historia. En este no intervendrá ningún personaje que aparezca en los juegos (con suerte se hará alguna mención). Me gustan los personajes originales y siempre recurriré a ellos, así que bueno, ya saben (?).**_

_**Esta es la primera historia que escribiré de las "side story" (?) de Frammentazione. Son una serie de historias cortas, de pocos capítulos (que intentaré hacer más cortos que las biblias de la historia central xD, y hablando de ella, tengo que ajustar algunas cosas y re subirla).  
Esta primera historia es la que le pertenece a Bianca (alias de autora, mi bianquis bitch (?)), y al igual que los demás,es anterior a los sucesos de Frammentazione.**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que lo disfruten. Tengo esta historia hace meses en la mente y quiero sacarla YA xD Así que intentaré escribirla en el plazo de una semana para volver a Frammentazione lo antes posible.**_

**No duden en dejar review, comentario, fave y todo eso, motivan mucho c:**

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Algunas personas consideran los desvíos como algo positivo en la vida, incluso placentero. El alejarse de sus actividades diarias, el… incluso cambiar lo que uno es por al menos un días, e incluso pocas horas o minutos… Algo excitante, único… ¡Algo que no hay que desperdiciar para nada! Pero… Realmente, ¿Cuántos son los que se animan a tomar ese rumbo alterno?

"¡Que valiente que eres!", "¡Cómo me gustaría ser como tú!", "¡Me sorprendes, eres impredecible!", son algunas de las frases que pronuncian aquellas personas que se creen poco valerosas, aquellas personas que han considerado tomar ese desvío más de una vez en sus vidas, pero no se creen lo suficientemente hábiles, deciden no arriesgarse y acurrucarse en la seguridad de la costumbre, donde todo es conocido y donde a nada hay que temerle. Todos, al menos una vez en nuestras vidas, deseamos cambiarlo todo, pero son pocos los que se atreven a hacerlo… ¿Será acaso que allí reside la diferencia entre unos y otros? ¿Qué será lo que les hace falta para cambiar…? ¿Y por qué… algunos en vez de enfrentarse…Simplemente huyen…?

-¡Atrápenla! ¡Es una ladrona! –gritó el hombre de aspecto lujoso señalando con su largo índice cubierto por la seda blanca en dirección hacia una joven que corría por la estrecha calle, sosteniendo su vestido amarillo entre manos, torpemente, esquivando a aquellos que volteaban a verla.  
Los oscuros cabellos café de la joven apenas brillaban bajo el resplandor de la luna que, en la mitad de su vida, se lucía por encima de gran Génova, una de las ciudades que, en aquél entonces, se convertían en las centrales del comercio marítimo de la angosta pero extensa Italia.

La joven, con el pelo alborotado y con un par de cintas que lo sujetaban a sus lados cayéndose lentamente, volteó a ver como un trío de guardias, con sus lanzas en alto, proseguían a tomar marcha y perseguirla. Sin saber realmente que hacer, y bajando su vista al pequeño saco que tenía en una de sus manos, giró en el final del pasillo y no se detuvo en lo más mínimo. No debía vacilar, no de nuevo, no podía hacerlo. Que ella fuera una cortesana no significaba que debía someterse a los hombres cuando a ellos se les diera la gana, y, aunque tuviera dotes físicos con los que encantarlos, no servirían de nada. Ahora, ella era una ladrona, y merecía morir si era necesario, no importase que tan hermosa fuera o que tan capaces fueran sus curvas de encantar a los demás.

Y no, no deseaba que su vida terminara tan pronto.

Se metió en un largo pasillo que no tenía ni siquiera pavimentos. Sus pies descalzos se ensuciaron en el barro que se había originado con la lluvia de la noche anterior y que con el frío de aquél invierno al que le quedaban algunas semanas de vida no terminaba de secar. Un pequeño escalofrío subió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus caderas. Qué más daba, tenía gran parte del cuerpo al desnudo a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, eso no le haría mucho, más que ensuciarle su piel y vestido.  
-Ah, dónde vienes a meterte… -pronunció uno de los guardias dando grandes pasos, intentando esquivar los enormes charcos de barro en el suelo.  
La joven se encontró arrinconada contra una pared desgastada de una casa abandonada, hacia el final del centro de la polis. Giro sobre sí misma y se apoyó contra la pared, soltando su vestido pero no así la pequeña bolsa de tela amarronada que sostenía con fuerza y apretaba contra su pecho, mientras miraba con terror y desconfianza a los hombres que se acercaban lentamente hacia ella con las puntas de sus armas en dirección a su cuerpo.  
-Devuelve eso y ríndete –dijo el hombre de la derecha, sin emoción alguna.

La joven negó con la cabeza y miró a los lados, altas paredes la rodeaban, a sus espaldas no había más que ruinas.  
-No…no… -dijo elevando levemente el volumen de su voz a medida que repetía ese monosílabo, con mucha timidez y dificultad –No puedo devolverlo, perdónenme, pero necesito… este dinero… -agregó, bajando la vista al paquete y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, temiéndose lo peor.  
-¡Ja! –rió el tercer hombre, abriendo los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo -¡¿Necesitarlo? ¡Tú solo necesitas tu cuerpo para vivir mujer! Es más… -el hombre le dejó su lanza a uno de sus compañeros y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de la funda que colgaba en su cadera. Se acercó con una sonrisa hasta la mujer y poniendo una de sus manos a un lado de su cuello, la aprisionó contra la pared- ¿Acaso no estás trabajando…? ¿O qué…? –la joven se pegó todo lo que pudo al muro y bajó levemente su cuello, lo que menos deseaba era tener a ese hombre cerca y sentir más de su asqueroso aliento entrando por los orificios de su afinada y blanca nariz.  
-Pero Agustino… -dijo con algo de pena el más joven de los tres, el que portaba el par de lanzas- Ten un poco de decencia…  
-¡Cállate! –le exigió este, con una mirada enfadada. Volvió su vista a la mujer y acercó su rostro al de ella- Jovencita… que tengas este cuerpo… -acercó una de sus manos a la cadera de la mujer, la cual la observó y apretó los ojos intentando omitir ese tacto- no te salva de los crímenes que estuviste cometiendo… Llevas varios días en búsqueda… ¿Y sabes? Creo que podría sacarte buen provecho antes de entregarte a las autoridades…

Agustino sonrió mientras la joven intentaba esquivar su vista con sus ojos cada vez más vidriosos, algo pálida y con poca capacidad de mantener el pulso, a tal punto que el paquete se le cayó de la mano y se zambulló en el oscuro barro.  
Intentaba contener su respiración, y no mostrarse más nerviosa y asustada de lo que ya estaba. Le sorprendía lo que ese hombre estaba pensando hacer, y más temió al ver cómo le indicaba con un simple gesto con la mano a sus dos compañeros que se apartaran del sitio y los dejaran solos por unos minutos. Ambos hombres se retiraron sin decir nada, aunque el más joven se lo notaba preocupado por la dama vestida con telas del color del maíz.  
Y lo próximo que sintió, fue el frío filo de la daga pegándose a su alargado cuello…

-Date vuelta –le indicó el hombre- O pienso teñir de rojo tu vestidito…  
La joven no dudó ni un instante y se volteó. Estaba aterrorizada. Había pasado por varios hombres que al menos tenían una mínima delicadeza con sus cortesanas, y ahora estaba sola, no tenía ni compañeras ni amigas que pudieras ayudarla, nadie que saliera a patear a un hombre que deseaba aprovecharse de sus servicios, ni siquiera estaba armada, no se sentía capaz de lastimar a otra persona, pero, en lo más profundo de su mente, sentía un deseo, pecaminoso para ella, de tener algo con lo que matar a ese hombre y huir lo más lejos que pudiera de allí, y en lo posible, no volver a pisar la ciudad costera nunca más en su vida.  
Pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
El hombre se tomó un par de segundos para saborear con la vista el cuerpo de la mujer. Los hombros al aire, una cintura de tamaño medio, cadera y piernas parcialmente ocultas bajo la tela… Ignoró que estuviera sucia hasta los talones de barro y levantó el vestido de la mujer, que al sentir la tela recorrer sus muslos, soltó un par de lágrimas en silencio, apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza mientras los mantenía apoyados contra la pared, arrepintiéndose de toda su vida, de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Se preguntaba… ¿Podría haber sido distinta? ¿Y si hubiese tomado otras decisiones? Quizás… en su infancia no tendría que haber desobedecido a su madre, ni debería haber robado esa manzana hace unos meses… Pero no importaba, comprendió rápidamente que todo aquello ya no importaba, y que ahora nada cambiaría lo que estaba a punto de suceder en contra de su voluntad.

Y de repente, lo sintió.

La fina y brillante tela bajó velozmente contra la piel de sus piernas hasta el suelo y el calor de las manos del hombre se alejó de su cintura y caderas. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber realmente qué hacer a continuación. No hoyó palabra alguna de parte del hombre, solo un fuerte golpe contra el barro. Se volteó con lentitud y se encontró con el cuerpo desplomado del hombre, con una larga cuchilla clavada profundamente en el medio de su nuca.  
Abrió los ojos de par en par y se pegó contra la muro, alejándose de un salto del cadáver. Sus labios temblaban, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.  
-Que asco, eso ni siquiera puede ser considerado como humano –una voz resonó por debajo de ella. La joven bajó la vista y se encontró con una mano enguantada levantando el pequeño saco de monedas que había robado minutos atrás. Sus ojos siguieron el trayecto por un largo y fino brazo cubierto con telas blancas, hasta llegar a dar con una capucha por la cual se asomaban dos largos y algo ondulados mechones de cabello de un color similar al caramelo.  
Para su sorpresa, era una mujer.

La extraña de blanco se enderezó y le arrojó la bolsa con monedas a la joven, la cual la agarró con torpeza y la aprisionó contra su pecho. La mujer, con la cual compartía más o menos la misma altura se miró sus botas, algo embarradas, levantando un pie.  
-Elegiste un mal lugar para meterte –agregó, bajando el pie y acercándose al hombre muerto, y retirando la cuchilla de su cuerpo. La examinó dándola vuelta un par de veces y la arrojó a un costado- No, habiendo tocado esa cosa ya no la quiero.  
La joven la miraba con asombro ¿Cómo era posible que otra mujer la hubiese salvado, saliendo de la nada? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué llevaba esas ropas extrañas? La mujer se dio media vuelta y acomodó un par de cosas entre los pequeños bolsitos que colgaban de su faja de un color rojo brillante.  
-Ah, por cierto –agregó deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia- Te recomendaría huir por otro lado, los otros dos están girando la calle –le informó haciendo referencia a los otros dos guardias que acompañaban hace instantes al ahora difuntos Agustino.  
La mujer no agregó nada más y continuó caminando con total calma pero portando algo de sensualidad por el angosto pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del mismo.  
-Espe…espera… -musitó la joven a sus espaldas- ¡Espera! –gritó, tomando todo el valor que tenía acumulado en lo más profundo de su alma, que no hace falta decir que no era mucho.  
La mujer se volteó a verla.  
-¿Ah? –le preguntó totalmente extrañada.  
-¡Enséñame! –le rogó la joven cortesana, sosteniendo el saco de monedas con ambas manos- ¡Quiero que me enseñes de ti!


	2. Capítulo II

_**Aquí el capítulo 2 yay xD Ya empezamos mal porque se supone que debería haberlo terminado ayer, pero he estado atendiendo otros asuntos y bueno, solo había llegado a escribir una hoja xD.   
Es algo aburrido este cap, lo admito, pero bueno, quiero hacer esto corto como dije en un principio así que no se desesperen, que espero para el domingo terminarlo para volver al fic principal ^^ Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

-No –le contestó yendo directamente al grano.  
-¿Ah…? –la cortesana estaba sorprendida, y a la vez asustada. Esa mujer le resultaba totalmente admirable, y apenas llevaba segundos conociéndola. No podía verle los ojos, y aún sabiendo que eso le jugaba en su contra… se había lanzado a hacerle esa petición.  
-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Solo estoy de paso por aquí, no molestes –contestó la extraña mujer encapuchada con mucha seriedad en sus palabras, volteándose y alejándose. –No… ¡No, no! ¡Espera, espera!  
La joven chica de cabellos oscuros y ropajes embarrados corrió apresurada entre el barro y se abalanzó sobre la distraída dama, que en medio de un grito cayó al suelo con la otra mujer encima. Sus brazos y piernas quedaron desparramados y ahora los ropajes de ambas estaban completamente cubiertos de tierra y agua.  
-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces? –le gritó la mujer sacándosela de encima de un empujón –Au… -su espalda y cabezas le dolían por el impacto, mientras que, en la cortesana, las principales afectadas habían sido sus rodillas y manos, que habían servido como amortiguadores de la caída.

Debajo suyo, asomándose por el borde de una telas blancas que derrochaban a simple vista días de uso, un par de ojos verdes se asomaron con cautela, pero no se mostraban para nada amigables. A la joven cortesana le recordaron a un par de ojos de gato, amenazando a su presa, anunciándole el final de sus días…  
-Perd…  
-¿Agustino? –la voz de uno de los hombres se escuchaba cercana. Las dos mujeres agudizaron su atención y se quedaron mudas- ¿Estás bien?  
-Mierda… -la mujer de blanco se incorporó con dificultad y corrió hasta el final de pasillo. Dio un salto sobre un par de cajas y comenzó a trepar por las hendiduras que encontraba entre los ladrillos.  
La cortesana volteó a verla a ella y a sus espaldas, en dirección de la voz del hombre, varias veces.  
-No me dejes así, por favor, ayúdame –se acercó hasta ella, rogándole con las manos y con una cara que cualquier indigente pondría al pedir una moneda al sumirse en desesperación.  
La mujer se detuvo estando cerca al borde y la miró.  
-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte con todo lo que estás molestándome? Te dije que escaparas –volvió su mano colgante al muro y siguió subiendo- Si no lo hiciste no es mi culpa.  
-¡Por favor! ¡Tengo a donde llevarte y arreglar tu ropa! ¡Solo sácame de aquí!  
-¿Y no tendré que enseñarte nada…? –le estaban ofreciendo una oferta que parecía interesarle bastante a la extraña dama.  
La cortesana negó con la cabeza.

-¿Agustino…? –El joven guardia, portando las dos lanzas, miró el pasillo en su totalidad, desconcertado, hasta que, al bajar la vista, se encontró con el cuerpo de su compañero entre todo el barro- ¡A-ah... Dominico! ¡Dominico! –se alejó gritando del sitio, dejando caer una de las lanzas al suelo.  
Ya no se percibían restos de ninguna de las dos mujeres en el perímetro.

Entre los murmullos llegaban a descifrarse una par de gritos y gemidos que resultaban totalmente asquerosos para sus oídos. No estaba acostumbrada a ellos, y tampoco tenía intenciones de terminar estándolo. Entre más pronto se fuera, mejor.  
Le resultaba suficiente que le lavaran sus ropas sin coste alguno, y mucho mejor que ella no tuvo que mover un dedo alguno y ni siquiera pedirlo. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba hacer era disfrutar de la hospitalidad que le ofrecían, y como siempre, sacarle todo el provecho posible.  
Su cabello suelto todavía tenía algunas de las gotas del agua que había utilizado para bañarse instantes atrás, y un vestido sencillo y de colores claros –que no le gustaba para nada- le cubría el cuerpo en lo que esperaba que sus prendas se secasen ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que se había bañado por última vez? Más allá de su rebeldía, era una mujer con cierto toque de clase.  
Aburrida, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación que se encontraba, para encontrarse, a lo lejos, el puerto que daba al mar.  
-Si tan solo pudiera ir en barco… -musitó para sí misma, con cierto reproche.

Golpearon la puerta. La mujer simplemente se volteó a ver como una chica con el pelo recogido y un vestido azul bastante sugestivo se asomaba y le indicaba con la mano que se acercase.  
-Lia se encentra en la terraza –le indicó en lo que la mujer de cabello acaramelado se acercaba.  
-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?  
-No lo sé –agregó la cortesana de azul ignorando por completo el tono tan irritante de la mujer- Simplemente me pidió que te avisara.  
La mujer pasó a su lado sin agregar nada más y salió de la habitación.  
En la terraza, un espacio pequeño que solo tenía un par de prendas tendidas en una larga sola, la cortesana que antes vestía de amarrillo y que ahora tenía un vestido similar al de su invitada, se encontraba caminado de un lado al otro, cerca del borde.  
-¿Y, qué querías? –le preguntó la mujer acercándose directamente a sus ropas blancas y palpándolas con una de sus manos para verificar si estaban secas.  
Lia se detuvo y con algo de miedo ante la presencia que imponía aquella mujer que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, juntó sus manos y mirando a un lado, le dijo:  
-Gracias, en serio.  
-Ya me agradeciste demasiado, y lo hice porque se me dio la gana, ese hombre me daba asco.  
Lia se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Un fugaz recuerdo de aquel momento se le había venido a la mente. Sacudió su cabeza, esperando que así se disipara y no le ocasionara pesadillas al dormir en la noche. La mujer estaba algo en lo cierto, quizás debería dejar de pedir las gracias si de por si estaba haciendo mucho con darle una estancia momentánea.

Las ropas de la mujer no se habían secado del todo y aún así esa deseaba llevárselos y ponérselas así. Lia la detuvo agarrando la ropa y preguntándole que qué hacía, que así podría enfermarse y más estando en invierno. La mujer la ignoró y tiró hasta quedarse con sus prendas en manos, pero en cuanto estuvo dispuesta a irse al interior a cambiarse, la puerta que daba a la terraza que estaba a sus espaldas se abrió. Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver como una mujer mayor que ellas, pero aún así mucho más hermosa y arreglada, con un enorme cubre hombros de piel, se acercaba acompañada de un trío de cortesanas. Su mirada imponía autoridad, confianza pero amabilidad. Uno pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Las cortesanas que le acompañaban la rodeaban y se le pegaban a ella, como si de cachorros buscando el calor de su madre se tratasen.  
-Así que esta es la invitada… -dijo acercándose hasta la misma y acariciándole la mejilla. Esta le apartó la mano rápidamente y le dejó en claro con la mirada que a ella no podrían tocarla- Oh, personalidad fuerte, me agrada… -y su vista bajó hasta el cuello de la mujer, para encontrarse con un fino collar de plata con grabaciones hechas en todo su trayectoria. Acercó su finas manos cubiertas en anillos hasta él y acarició suavemente el símbolo similar a una "A" que se lucía en el medio- Vaya…  
-Te sugiero no lo toques… -le amenazó la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás.  
-Ja… tranquila… -le contestó la otra, enseñándole un anillo que en cuyo centro aparecía el mismo símbolo.  
-Mejor quédate tranquila tu…  
-¡Signora! –exclamó Lia saliendo de detrás de su invitada y arrojándose en los brazos de la dama de mayor edad- Me alegra verla aquí.  
-Lia –pronunció ella con total seriedad y apartándosela- Esta es la última vez. Lo siento.  
-¿E-eh…?  
-Haz hecho enfadar a la jefa… -sonrió una de las cortesanas.  
-Mal, mal, mal –agregó la del otro lado. La tercera, simplemente se rió mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos oscuros de su señora.  
-Y tú… -agregó haciendo a un lado a Lia por completo y volviéndose a acerca a la invitada- Deberías decirnos tu nombre…  
-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –le contestó ella dando otro par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-A mí tampoco me lo ha dicho… -agregó Lia sin cruzar miradas con ninguna de las otras mujeres que permanecían cerca de ella.  
-Es un poco desagradecido de tu parte –le dijo la mujer a la invitada acomodándose su abrigo- Te damos calor, un techo, te limpiamos… y no tienes si quiera, la gentileza de decirnos tu nombre.  
-Es una de mis mayores virtudes –sonrió ella. En un segundo esa misma sonrisa se borró- Gatta, llámenme así.  
-Oh… con que una gatita… -una de las cortesanas de apartó de su señora y corrió con curiosidad hasta la invitada, posó sus manos en los hombros de ella y le olió el rostro, que la otra hizo hacia atrás con algo de asco- Interesante…  
-¿Vienes a jugar con nosotras? –rió la cortesana que se mantenía detrás de la mujer mayor, saliendo de allí y tomando por detrás de su cadera a la invitada cuya molestia iba en aumento.  
-¡Niñas! Es solo una invitada… y por lo que veo… -agregó la Signora volviendo a ver el cuello de aquella mujer- No va a ser una hermana, no para ustedes…  
El par de cortesanas suspiraron con total decepción y volvieron a pegarse a su señora. Lia se tomaba los brazos, seguía sin cruzar mirada con ninguna de las demás.  
-Acompáñame a mi habitación por favor, Gatta… me gustaría hablar algo contigo.

La Gatta le dio la aprobación con la cabeza y ambas mujeres se dirigieron al interior del edificio, quedando solo las otras cuatro cortesanas afuera en compañía del frio y del sol que poco a poco estabas más cercano a desaparecer por el horizonte.  
-Ya escuchaste a la Signora, pequeña –le recriminó una de las cortesanas. Las tres rodearon a Lia, que las miró con pena y pronto volvió a dirigir su vista al suelo.  
-Si nos pasa algo a nosotras por tu culpa, la vas a pasar muy mal –agregó otra de las chicas inclinándose hacia ella con ambas manos en su cadera. Empujó a Lia hacia adelante, provocando que esta cayera al suelo. Las tres mujeres se apartaron de ella, una la miró despectivamente, y en cuestión de segundos se fueron al interior, dejándola sola una vez más.  
La joven Lia se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos. Miró en dirección a su vestido color trigo brillante que permanecía colgado en las sogas.  
-Que se termine… -suspiró tomando su prenda y partiendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

_**Este capítulo tendría que haber seguido, pero temía que resultara muy largo y por eso decidí terminarle acá y seguir en el capítulo que sigue.**_  
_**Lia terminó siendo más desgraciada y tímida de lo que planeaba ._. pero creo que eso cambiará un poquito según las situaciones. Sé que fue un tanto aburrido pero bueno xD, intentaré subir la continuación más tarde ^^ **_

_**No se olvide de dejan review porfis.**_


End file.
